Keddie
Keddie (K/'''T and '''Eddie) is the friendship/romantic pairing of KT Rush and Eddie Miller. They both met when Eddie opened the door on her and she fell and then Eddie reconigzed her and almost immediately became friends. This is partially due to the fact that Eddie had visions about her before she came and approached her about it quickly. At first, KT thought he was a bit strange ("You're the girl from my dreams" does sound like an awkward pick up line...) but she eventually warmed up to him and shared her grandfather's mystery. Eddie attempts to help her 'stop the great evil' her grandfather mentioned. They are currently investigating with Sibuna. This pairing may not happen romantically due to KT not having a boyfriend in this season. The promo for the week of 3/11/13 said there will be a love triangle between Eddie/Patricia/KT. It is shown in the promo that Patricia will become jealous of them, hinting they might become involved romantically. Then it was confirmed that KT would not get a boyfriend, by Alexandra Shipp, and that Peddie would get back together, by Burkely Duffield, meaning Keddie will not happen. View the Gallery and Fanfiction Keddie Moments ''Season 3 '' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Eddie helps KT pick up her things. *KT helps Eddie write the fake letter from Nina to Fabian. *Eddie chose to ask KT to write the fake letter. *Eddie didn't mind when KT shook his arm. *KT seemed concerned for Eddie when he had his vision. *Kt asks if he's okay after she sees him being scared, because of the vision. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Eddie helps KT try to find what the key opens. *Eddie starts to help KT with the mystery in this episode. *KT calls Eddie a hero. *Eddie is very flattered by KT calling him a hero. House of Revelations / House of Questions *They learn more about each other while skulking in the bushes. *They act as a good team when discovering more in the mystery. *Both are flustered when the others suggest they're dating. *Eddie respects KT's request for him not to talk about her mystery with the others. *Eddie seems sad when KT said it was only her misson. *Eddie did make KT hide first. *Eddie cared about KT, so he hid her before he hid himself. *They both held hands with each other. *They both blushed when they held hands. *Eddie goes through a bit of trouble to get KT's key back. *She gets him out of trouble by giving Victor a fake package. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Eddie and KT go to spy on Victor together. *They argue about Mr. Sweet being part of the society. *KT is concerned about Eddie when he pulls her away from her booth to talk. *KT tells Eddie she needs him to help her with defeating the great evil. *When they are spying on Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Ms. Denby, KT's body was on Eddie's chest . House of Trickery / House of Unity *KT comes to comfort Eddie when he's sitting alone on stage. *She convinces him that he can handle the mystery by reminding him that he's the Osirian. *Eddie defends KT when Patricia, Fabian and Alfie accuse her of working for Victor. *When Eddie start hugging everyone he hugged KT twice. *When everyone hugged Amber KT's hand was on Eddie shoulder. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Throughout the episode the two were very close. *They sat next to each other in class. *During class, KT called Eddie the Osirian and smiled at him. *She called him Osirian again while in the chamber. *When they were in the chamber they sat next to each other. *They smile at each other in each part of the episode. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *In the tomb, Eddie keeps asking KT if she's okay and ignoring Fabian, who is also with them. *Eddie assures KT that he and the rest of Sibuna want to stay and help with the ceremony, saying that they were okay with risking their lives. *When Eddie can't figure out where to put the bracelet KT jokingly asks how he became the Osirian in the first place. *When Eddie realizes that KT is freezing in the crypt, he gives her his jacket and wraps it around her. *KT looks very worried when Eddie notices that RFS didn't wake up and they failed the ceremony. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Eddie refuses to let KT leave the school. *He tries to stop her from leaving the class room. *When she leaves Eddie is very worried. *He goes to try and help her when he thinks she had been kidnapped. *She assures him that he was okay and worried when he continues to freak out. *Eddie convinces her that she has to leave to keep herself safe. House of History / House of Eclipse *Eddie almost told KT something but was cut off by Fabian. *Eddie was relieved to see KT was in the cellar. *KT looked disappointed when Eddie never finished his sentence. *They ran upstairs to the ceremony while Fabian was downstairs alone at the elevator. *Eddie realized KT was upset and went to see what was wrong. *He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Eddie apoplgizes for hitting Frobisher's tank to KT. *They keep arguing over whether or not Frobisher is awake. *When everybody heard that Sibuna can stay Eddie and KT hugged each other. House of Possession / House of Greed *Eddie asks KT if she's okay when they discover that Frobisher really is alive. *They go check on Harriet together during art. *Out of everyone in Sibuna, Eddie seems to be the one most worried while watching KT through the hidden cameras. *To get into detention, Eddie and KT (and Fabian) made a huge mess of the hallway. *When Sibuna was watching KT it looked like Eddie was about to cry. *They hug. *When KT is in her room crying, Eddie comes in first with Sibuna. *Patricia calls Eddie "KT's number one fan". *KT tells Patricia that she doesn't need to be jealous and that she doesn't think about Eddie that way. *KT talks to Eddie about "A girl liking a boy, but can't tell the boy because she's worried it'll end the friendship" meaning Patricia, but Eddie seems to think it meant KT, and says that "The girl should know the boy just likes her as a friend". *KT yells at Eddie when he says that Frobisher is still alive, refusing to believe him. *She apologizes to him about it later. *He tells her that they need to look out for each other. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *KT says she doesn't think Eddie would stand up Patricia. *She kept saying what she thinks about Eddies excuses, showing how well she knows him. *When KT ran and knew the colors Eddie smiled when she ran by him. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings